


What a trip

by DoctorTime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: You grew up watching Gravity Falls, so when you end up in Gravity Falls over night, you were surprised





	What a trip

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things that happen to the reader have happened to me. I shattered my right femur bone and I'm a witch, also this is my second reader fic, so please any advice is welcomed

You grew up watching Gravity Falls. It was a cartoon show that was playing when you were about fifteen years old. When you were old enough, you decided to get the Cipher Wheel tattooed on your back as well as the Six-fingered hand on your wrist. 

When you went to bed one night, you were not exactly expecting to wake up in a forest in the middle of nowhere. It was also snowing. You weren't even in the right get up, just in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. You had no idea where you were, so you walked in a random direction. What felt like forever a car drove past you, stopped, and then backed up till it was beside you. 

"Hey kid, uh you headed somewhere?" A gruff voice spoke through the rolled down window. 

Teeth chattering and skin just turning a hint of blue, you answered "J-just looking… for somewhere to warm u-up at" 

You had already figure out who this was, it was Stanley Pines. Somehow you ended up in Gravity Falls,Oregon. You had no idea just how far the time line was, but judging by the looks of Stan, you'd say you're somewhere near the end of the show. 

"Hop in kid, I've got a shack up ahead, ya can warm up there" Stan pointed up the road and opened the passenger door. You climbed into the car and hugged yourself in an attempt to warm up. 

"What are you doin' all the way out here in that?" He pointed at your outfit. 

You couldn't think of a good excuse so you shrugged helplessly "Just...takin' a midnight stroll…?" 

Stan barked out a laugh and shook his head "Sure kid, keep ya secrets" by this point you were pulling up the Mystery Shack. Stan parked and then reached into the back to pull out a blanket. "Here, wrap yourself in this to keep from freezing anymore."

You took the blanket and wrapped it around you. You both get out and hurried up and into the Shack. You huddled further into the blanket as you looked around, the Mystery Shack looks exactly like the way it does in the show, but seeing it and actually being there are two different things.

"There's a shower upstairs, ya go get a warm shower going for ya, and I'll bring ya some clothes to wear. They'll be better than what your wearin" Stan pointed to the stairwell.

"Thank you" You smiled softly as you make your way up to the shower.

So far there weren't any sight of Stanford, so you knew you were around the time before Ford would show up through the portal. You're in the shower when Stan knocks on the door and pops in to set a pair of clothes on the sink countertop. "Here ya go kid, these should fit ya"  
He's gone before you could say thank you.

After getting out and wandering down into the kitchen, you sit at the table with a mug full of cocoa. You were still baffled on how you got here. Sure, you wished before that you could come here, but you never thought you'd actually be here. Once that thought sunk in, you realize you should probably come up with a backstory. Good thing you were a witch, so you could play the psychic card. Technically you were a psychic where you came from, so it wasn't far fetched. 

You were so lost in your thoughts that when Stan placed his hand on your shoulder, you shot up like you were electrocuted. 

"Woah, easy there kid. Didn't mean to scare ya" Stan held up his hands up in mock surrender. 

Heart beating frantically, and you trying to bring your breathing under control, laughed softly without humour. "Sorry, you just scared me. Didn't hear you come in is all"

Stan nodded and stepped around you. "Right, well the name's Stanford Pines, but ya can call me Stan." He stuck out his hand for you to shake.

You introduced yourself and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Stan" 

You didn't mention that you knew that wasn't his name to begin with, but you didn't want to scare him, so you kept quiet about it.

You sat back down as you took a sip of your drink "So what do you do up here?" You asked curiously.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "I run a tourist trap, called the Mystery Shack. People come from all over during the summer. During the rest of the year, it's mostly town people who come up here." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "What are you doing up here?"

You thought carefully and a moment later answered "I'm a traveling psychic actually. I don't have a real destination in mind." 

Stan looked at you for a moment and then laughed "Yeah right kid, and I'm the FBI"

You stared at him and then calmly said "Do you not believe me because your Mother was a psychic?" 

He looked rather shocked but waved away your question "Alright kid, I won't say nothin' else." 

You couldn't help but chuckle as you stood up. However standing up was a bad idea because your right knee decided to buckle. You forgot that your right leg does not do good in cold weather. 

"Woah kid, ya alright?" Stan caught you before you could hit the floor. 

You waved away his worry "Yeah, I'm fine. Just forgot my right doesn't do good in cold weather is all" Your right leg has a metal rod in it, after an accident in which resulted in a shattered femur.

He still looked worried so you explained it to him "Seriously, I'm fine. Just having metal in a leg does not work well in cold weather." You sat back down to massage your leg and explained in greater detail of how you got a metal rod in the first place. 

"Jeez kid, that's rough. At least ya are alright now." He patted your shoulder in comfort. 

You got up and limped over to the sink to rinse your mug "Yes well, being in a coma for three weeks will give you plenty of time to think" you chuckled sourly and turned to look at him, "That's why I'm here, to see what's happening in other places." You waved a hand vaguely around you. You let out a yawn and realized it was pretty late, you hadn't realized it was that late. 

"Alright kid, ya should go to sleep. Ya look like ya are about to pass out, come on I'll show you where you can sleep." 

He leads you to a room with a couch in it and gathered some blankets and pillows. "It's not much, but she'll do the job" 

You thank him and get settled down and within five minutes, you are out like a light.


End file.
